Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to obtaining data from an underwater component, in particular a subsea control module of an underwater well facility.
Description of the Prior Art
Identification of components or the obtaining of other data relating to components of an underwater fluid extraction well facility, for example a subsea hydrocarbon extraction well facility, is typically achieved by reading written or engraved labels fixed on the item, which provide a visual indication of the component data. However, such labelling has problems associated with it. For example, when such items are in storage in a surface location, it is often difficult to locate the label, particularly if the item is inside a protected package. Furthermore, when the item is deployed underwater it may be difficult to read such labels in a typically poor visibility environment. This reading may typically be attempted by a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) equipped with a camera, or a diver.
An example of such an item which requires labelling is a subsea control module (SCM). In the event of a power failure at the complex for example, it may be necessary to obtain information relating to an unpowered module in order to identify all internal components, in order to be able to set communications parameters.
Embodiments of the present invention employ a wireless identification tag such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag or alternative non-contact, non-battery back-up, tag-type device to contain vital information for the equipment. Such tags may be scanned to identify the item and reveal its detail parameters, regardless of visibility.
RFID is an available technology that permits data to be read from a tag using an interrogator or reader device in a wireless manner using radio frequency communication, so that contact is not required between the tag and the interrogator. Such tags, known as “passive” tags, do not require a battery, since they use some of the radio frequency energy received from the interrogator during interrogation for power, enabling the data to be transmitted to the interrogator. RFID tags typically comprise an integrated circuit for storing and processing the data, modulating and demodulating an RF signal, and an antenna, typically formed as a printed track.
RFID data tags are relatively low cost and they have a low form factor. Reading of the tag data may be achieved by a commercial interrogator/reader that only needs to be in the proximity of the tag in a storage situation and temporarily held in an arm of a ROV for subsea application or by a diver, the data being stored by the reader and retrieved at the surface.